


Dragon Mating

by HeroFizzer



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bestiality, Cum Inflation, F/M, Other, Stomach Bulge, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Azula and Corrin are wed, and Azula finds her new husband...not what she was imagining to be. But that's fine with her, as she wanted to try something different with his other form...





	Dragon Mating

In the midst of the Nohr/Hoshido war, love had been found on the battlefield. Azula and Corrin, two young warriors who had been separated by the opposing army at young ages, had finally reunited after the children of Queen Whatsherface had brought the young Corrin back to their kingdom, where the young man with dragon's blood in his vein was originally born.

After he had met the beautiful Azula, singing to herself as she walked out into the water, he had fallen for her on the spot. And though they had fought many a battle together, making many a friend and ally along the way, both the blue haired woman and the lost child would soon realize that they did indeed cherish one another's company. And they would eventually confess their love to one another.

Though the war waged on around them, Corrin and Azula would find a beach on their journey, and hold a small yet quiet ceremony that was open only to their party and allies. They said their vows, wore their default attires (though Corrin stood out with his armor Azula looked her part as the bride with her own outfit), and after a small after party the two would make their way to a tent that had been set up exclusively for them.

But Azula would say something to the others just as Corrin entered their tent, and the dragon born prince would overhear her words. The songstress informed them that no matter what, no matter the sounds they would hear coming from the tent, not to worry about them. Nor should they interrupt their special time together. Their allies were understanding, heading off to bed to continue their quest the next morning, and Azula would enter to find a waiting Corrin, a curious expression on his face as he sat atop the makeshift bed.

"So...what was that about?" Corrin asks his new wife, cocking his head to the side.

Azula giggled. "It's nothing major, Corrin. But I wanted us to have our own little time together." The songstress approaches the bed, sitting next to her husband, resting her head on his shoulder. "It's so pleasant, that after so long we can be reunited like this, Corrin."

"Heh. I'm happy myself." said the prince. "So...what do we do now? I'm not yet tired..."

"I can fix that for you." Azula replied. Before Corrin could ask what she meant by that, the blue haired woman's hand reached out for his crotch, giving the prince a gentle massage in that region. He looked over at his bride, her cheeks flushed a bright red while giving him the most peculiar look, as though she were hungry for something that only he could provide her. "This is what I've been longing after for so long, Corrin. I feel it's time we continue your legacy and bring another dragon into the world."

"W-wait, another dragon?!" Corrin asked, flummoxed by her suggestion. "And, um, how do we go about that?"

"You're serious, aren't you Corrin?" Azula asks, giggling at her husband's innocence. "Did they never give you a sexual education back in Nohr?"

"Not at all." replied the prince. Although he was slowly starting to question those times he heard screams from Camilla's room when she was left alone with her boyfriends. Her many, many boyfriends...and suddenly Corrin realized what Xander and Leo meant when they called his big sister a whore.

"Then perhaps I should teach you." Azula said, starting to pull Corrin's armor from his body. The songstress spent quite a while in helping the prince out of his attire, and was satisfied with the skinny body he had hiding underneath. Her eyes fixated right on his crotch, seeing that the young man's shaft...wasn't anywhere near as big as she anticipated it to be. Average length, which may not be so bad, but Azula had always dreamed her prince to be...bigger.

Though to her, this was fine. For her first time she had wanted something in particular from Corrin, and this was as good a time to ask of it as any. Azula grinned at her husband, standing up to him with her finger teasing against his smooth chest. "Oh, Corrin..." she said. "There's a small request I have before we begin." As she keeps her eyes on Corrin's, the songstress removed her outfit, slowly making more than her feet open to the world.

"And that is?" questions an uncertain Corrin.

His new wife took a deep breath, letting go of the butterflies in her stomach that held back the courage to ask this of her husband. "Corrin, I'd like if you could...change into a dragon."

Corrin blinked once. Then again before speaking up. "You want me to...but why?"

"I feel it's important that you bring life back to the dragons of days long ago," she said, "So maybe if you were to do it as a dragon, maybe there will be some guarantee that our next of kin will have your transformation abilities."

"That seems wrong..." Corrin said with thought. "In that form I'm an animal, a creature! No different from a horse or a dog or bull...or even cat."

Azula felt a sense of arousal as he listed off the animals. In this moment she learned exactly what kind of sexual freak she was. "Yes, but...I can understand you, Corrin, and you've learned to control this state of mind as well. You keep your sentience in this form, my love. I know now that whatever you do in that form...you do it as yourself."

And there it was. Those words sparked something in Corrin that made him trust the songstress, an echo of their day his war began. The words that tamed him before he unintentionally killed Azula as a raging beast. And in his mind he knew that if Azula could trust him, he should be able to trust her as well. The young prince was sure that if Azula wanted it, then this was the right thing to do."

"Then for you, my love..." he smiled, placing his hand on her cheek. "I shall perform for you as the beast you wish me to be."

With cheeks blushing, Azula smiled at Corrin, leaning into him to deliver a kiss to his lips. Corrin said nothing else, embracing her lips on his as their arms wrapped around one another. Their hands rubbed into their naked bodies, feeling their palms tun across their backs. Azula held onto the back of Corrin's head, bringing him in closer for their kiss. But she pushes too hard, and Corrin ends up stumbling into Azula, the two lovers collapsing on top of their bed for the evening. At first there was a pause as the two looked at one another, their eyes blinking while Corrin was still atop Azula. Second pass before Azula let out the first chuckle, with Corrin joining in once he knew his bride was fine.

Corrin moved into Azula again, lips meeting once more while the blue haired woman's hands slid down Corrin's body before resting atop his ass cheeks. The young prince took the hint, finding his wife wanting it more as each second passed. Without any further hesitation, Corrin guided his cock inside of Azula, and could hear her reaction to being in her vagina. Her grip on his ass tightened, squeezing the buttox as she moans.

"Oh, Corrinâ€¦" she whispers. "My body is ready for you. Do it! Change your form!"

"Okay, for you my love." Corrin responded, nodding his head. "I just need a moment to focusâ€¦" Taking in a deep breath, Corrin shut his eyes, hips grinding into Azula. The blue haired bride moaned with every thrust her husband made, eyes shut as she breathed from her nose. Then seconds later, they both felt it as Corrin's shaft grew within Azula, changing shape and size as well. Azula gasped, her fingernails pressing into Corrin's cheeks as her vagina expanded due to the dragon cock that was now inside her body. It was a mighty large one as well, nearly poking through her stomach and bulging against the skin. Azula grunted while Corrin's upper body pushed back, not wanting to be impaled by his own shaft while it poked into Azula's stomach. She knew there was going to be a risk to having a husband that could change into a dragon, but she hadn't even thought that its schlong would grow out the way it had. It must have been nearly a foot long.

Before Corrin could apologize, he began to grunt, feeling his entire body's structure begin to take shape. The young prince had done this many a time, enough to be used to it and feel no pain from the transformation. After a flash of light shines within the tent, Azula looked up to see her husband's dragon form standing over her, its cock still resting within her pussy. 

"C-Corrin?" Azula whimpered, feeling defenseless. "Please tell me that's you in there."

The dragon looked down at the naked Azula, seeing her frightened face as a low-pitched hum came from its nonvisible mouth. After a drawn out pause, the dragon form of Corrin would make a smiling expression with its eyes, the low pitched growl sounding more like a laugh. Azula let out a sigh, having held her breath out of fear.

"It is you. Good." Azula said. Placing her hands over the bulge, the blue haired songstress pushed down on it, grunting as she forced it into place, continuing along the lining of her stomach rather than keeping to the curve that it had. The shaft was still visible, but at least it wasn't poking into her like it had before. "Okay, Corrin, I'm ready when you are."

Corrin nodded, doing the best he could with his beastly form to pleasure his wife. Though he was accustomed to this body for combat, never before had he used it for love making. But he was determined to please Azula in this form, and began by lightly jutting his back end into her, the cock visibly moving alongside her stomach lining, making the songstress moan in the process.

"Corrin, yesâ€¦" she responded, biting her knuckle as she winced. "That's it, slowly and gently, just like that, let's take a slow start..." Azula's mouth was open, her eyes on the bulge in her belly as Corrin carefully rocked against her, ensuring the songstress's safety as she adjusts to the huge dragon cock inside her. The bulging portion shifted forwards and backwards like a wave in motion as Corrin gently pushed the walls of Azula's vagina outwards, making sure his wife was able to take it all without complication.

Azula grabbed hold of Corrin's front legs, her hands squeezing around them as she did her best to handle the shifting bulge and the dragon cock she so longed for stretching her out. Her teeth clenched down, grunts escaping between her pearly whites as Corrin continued making light thrusts into her. Azula soon took a deep breath, almost comfortable with the rhythm her partner found. But now she wanted to try and take more. "Harder," she whispered, getting the dragon prince's attention, "Plow it into me, Corrin. Harder."

The grunting coming from Corrin sounded confused yet concerned, not wanting to harm his new wife. But he considered that if Azula thought ahe could handle it, who was he to argue. With a nod, Corrin thrusts harder into Azula, his cock going in a few inches deeper than before. The head of the dragon's rod pushed upwards, poking out near the songstress's breasts. Azula continued to hold onto the dragon's legs, looking at her abdomen and watching the cock get close to her face with the way it curved upwards. She lifted her legs up, wrapping them around the dragon cock to try and better guide the rod inside of her. Feeling Corrin get rougher, Azula used her bare feet to rub her husband's shaft, making the dragon moan as her soles massaged his pole. She heard a moan come from the dragon, looking up briefly to see his eyes were shut. It made her smile, using its expression as a cue that she was pleasing him well enough, as was he doing the same for her. Even for as big as it was within her vagina and expanding into her stomach, Azula was getting aroused by the shaft, now that she was much more accustomed to it.

Then the songstress felt a sharpness inside of her, causing the bride to gasp. Her arousal had reached its peak, and she needed to relieve herself. “C-Corrin!” Azula said, her cheeks flushed. “I think I need to cum. I think...” She shook her head. “No! It's going to happen! I have to cum!”

And in an instant Azula's legs squeezed tight, her feet resting atop Corrin's ginormous cock, as the songstress used her hands to rub her clit. She clenched her teeth to stifle her cry of bliss as she blasted her juices out of her vagina, splashing it all over and around the dragon rod. Her cum sprayed about, making a mess of the makeshift bed they were sleeping on for the evening. This orgasmic reaction to his cock surprised even Corrin, who just stared on at the way Azula climaxed. The dragon was so very turned on by his wife's orgasm, that even he couldn't hold back any longer. The dragon roared as he reached its peak, and his cum sprayed within the songstress as he let out a mighty load within her snatch.

Azula cried out, louder than before, as her husband emptied out his seed within her stretched out pussy. Tears slowly formed from their ducts, the songstress looking at her belly as it expands beyond the bulge her husband's shaft maintained, growing outwards at a rapid pace. Her legs wrapped around Corrin's dragon cock tightly, her body quivering while she continued to intake the semen.

Soon, Azula's stomach stopped expanding, the cum trickling out around Corrin's gigantic cock. She knew he was done filling him up, his cock drained of its batter. As he pulled out, Corrin slowly transformed back into his human self, his cock shrinking back down to normal size. After his rod pops out of the songstress's pussy, his seed begins to flow out of her vagina, drenching the very ground they were to sleep on this evening. Azula picked up her head, weak from the orgasmic rush she felt when Corrin came in her and filled her womb so immensely. She watches on as her belly deflates back to a normal size, though with enough still in her that it could be considered baby fat. Smiling, Azula runs her hand over her belly, letting out a moan of delight. "That was wonderful," Azula said to the shocked Corrin, "Thank you for that my love. I'm certain we'll have a child in no time soon."

"You're welcome, Azula." Corrin chuckled as he laid next to his wife, the both of them cuddling up to one another as they remained in the buff. "I love you so much."

"And I you." Azula replied before pecking the prince's cheek. "Now, when the child is born, what name Do you suppose we should give it?"

"Name? Hm…I suppose Kana will suffice?"

"Wonderfully." Azula said with a chuckle, wrapping her arms around Corrin as they slowly fell asleep.


End file.
